User talk:SamaelX92
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Don't look page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Don't look Hey Samael, I'm , an here. I noticed that your recently uploaded story, Don't look, does not conform to our rules on titling - it should be capitalized. Normally, we'd just rename the page so that it was correctly capitalized, however the correctly titled version (Don't Look) already exists, so the page can't be renamed. Please could you let me know of another name that you think would fit your pasta, as it needs to be renamed? I would appreciate a fast response, as your pasta may be deleted if a new name cannot be found. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:19, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick response, I've renamed the page to One Night Stand. Have a good day! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:31, September 22, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :If you just want a copy of your story, I can provide you with one (just let me know). If you want to get your story back onto the 'site, you will need to submit a deletion appeal. :Additionally, Emp hasn't ignored you, we have lives too, and he is unable to get to a PC right now. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:57, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Your story was deleted for failing to meet our quality standards. Punctuation: Apostrophes missing from contractions: ""So whats (what's) your name", "I didn't (didn't) mean to intrude.", "So shes (she's) your sister then?", "didnt dare try", etc. Punctuation missing from dialogue: ""Brrrrr(,)" she announced", "room(,) "its (it's) cold in here and dark too(,) don't you have any lights?", ""It's happening(,)" I said". Punctuation cont.: ""well I do like having fun in the dark sometimes,", "she began, "but I have to admit, something seems creepy about this place. I mean this whole time I feel like I'm being watched and-.(period not needed as the hyphen implies interruption)", ""Whats (What's) happening!? What the hell is goi-.(period not needed)"" Apostrophes missing from possessive words: "womans arms" Grammar: It's= it is, its= possession. "It's head had long flowing hair...", "it's spine,", "it's face", "it's hot breath", etc. Capitalization: improperly capitalized words. ""Hey There (there).", ""y-yea (Y-yeah) I guess you could say that," I answered", "so i (I) had to buy curtains for privacy.", "as i (I) tried to hold in a gasp.", " words(,) "don't (Don't)look at what!?"". ""Mmmmm." it hummed, " (Deliciousssss) delicoussssss~."" Spelling: "enough rythem", "She was definately looking", "show me somwhere", ""Y-yea (Yeah)I know just the p-place,"", etc. Story issues: While the premise has been done before, you did flesh it out and build it up some. There is the issue of why the guy is sitting at the bar and not actively picking people up (if that is his goal, bring people home to the monster.) The story feels rushed in the second half and the description of the monster is fairly generic. Sorry I didn't respond quickly enough, but I am at work and trying to be two places at once with keeping low quality stories off the site while doing my actual paying job. So sorry for the inconvenience. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:48, September 22, 2015 (UTC)